A Split in the Middle
by voldyismyfather
Summary: After the devistating murder of her parents, Hermione notices some differences and realises several things about the people around her.no pairning yet but it will be a slytherin.. written for Beanacre0 multiple personality challenge..
1. Chapter 1

FOR THE CHALLENGE OF WRITING A FIC IN WHICH HERMIONE HAS A MULTIPERSONALITY DISORDER FOR THE AUTHOR Beanacre0 .... It's all in Hermione's POV unless stated. Italics is her other personality.

CHAPTER 1:

I let the tears fall; I can't hold them back any more. Just two days ago I returned home to find my parents dead. Shot by a burglar trying to steal from us. Not many people knew it but I was quite rich and I had just inherited a fortune well when I turn 18 next year. I cannot believe I forgot all about muggle criminals. I was too busy trying to protect them from Voldemort that I didn't think about muggle criminals.

_Muggles the filth_

I hear a voice whisper in my head.

_They deserve to die for what they did._

Wh—who-oo ar-re yo—oou? I ask the voice.

_Well it kind of complicated._

I'm the smartest witch of my age try me.

_I'm you but I'm not you if you get me._

What do you mean?

_Do you remember watching the film The Three Faces of Eve?_

Yes

_Well that's what we are._

So you're me but a different version of me?

_Something like that but I'm the darker side of you._

Ok why are you suddenly talking to me now?

_Well it's not the first time we've met._

What do you mean? I ask confused.

_Well you know all those blank spots in your memory where you've got angry and then woken up like an hour later with no clue what happened._

Yeah I do

_Well that was me; I took over because you needed my help, just like you need my help now._

What do you mean?

_Well when I take over you have more courage to do more life threatening things._

I get that but what do I need you for?

_Well I'm going to cope with our parent's deaths and I'm going to get revenge._

How and will I be able to come back out at all.

_You will be able to come back when I need you._

What happens if I want to come back?

_Depends on the situation plus you will still be able to communicate with me._

What are you exactly planning on doing?

_Now that would be telling, but I'm going to start by changing your wardrobe it's hideous!_

I like it!

_Well I don't and your whole outlook sucks._

What?!

_Well your young, you shouldn't be reading all the time, you need to go out, party, have fun and get laid. You're too much of a prude._

NO I AM NOT!

_Don't deny it honey you are and by the time I am you, you will have guys worshiping the ground you walk on. Well I'm off now laters._

I am not a prude. I know how to have fun. Now to prove it to myself.

"Hey Mione," I look up and see Harry and Ron standing there.

"Hey guys," I try to smile at them.

"Mione, you need to smile a bit," Ron says.

I am a little shocked at Ron's bluntness and no sympathy, then again he always has had the emotion range of a teaspoon, "How do you expect me to smile Ronald?" I ask, "I lost my parents two days ago!"

"Well Mione, two days is enough time to get over it," he says as if I'm in the wrong.

"How would you know Ronald, you've still got all your family alive, you've never lost someone you love," I sneer.

"I lost my pet fish when I was younger and I only cried for like an hour," he replies, "so I do know what it's like!"

"Ronald, a fish is a bit different to a human being," I reply tears falling more now.

"He's got a point Mione," Harry says darkly, "You've been upset for two days now, it's not like it's the end of the world!"

Suddenly I freeze and everything goes black. I feel a pulling sensation then suddenly I can see again.

"Harry I thought you would be sympathetic seeming you've lost your parents but I guess I was wrong," comes from my mouth but I can't control it, "looks like Hermione Granger can't be right all the time."

Shit the voice that's the other me, she's come out.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday Hermione admitting she was wrong," Ron laughs, "Come on Hermione, help us with our homework."

"Err No," she says. What are you doing I ask her, _well I'm going to show you that these two losers aren't worth being in our presence after all without you they wouldn't of made it passed first year!_ What do you mean I ask? _Watch._

"What do you mean no?" Harry asks, "Hermione you always do it for us."

"Well maybe you should do it yourselves for once," she replies.

"Ha, that's a good one, Hermione you know we can't do it ourselves," Harry sniggers, "Why do you think we keep you around?"

I'm shocked to say the least. How could they do that to me!

"Well have fun doing it by yourselves," she says to them, "I'm off to see Ginny."

Suddenly I feel the pulling sensation again and I'm back.

_I told you so._

The voice whispers. I shake my head and walk up to Ginny's room and walk in.


	2. Hello Readers

Hello,

Sorry to say that this is not an update.  
It is much better!

I have decided to take down the following stories, edit them to make them better and then I will be reposting them.  
Sound good?

So the stories are:

Kissing in the Rain

The Heartbreak of Love (Might possibly be renamed)

Red and Green

My Dream (Possibly being renamed)

A Split in the Middle (Will hopefully add more chapters also)

Thank you to all my readers who are still around awaiting updates. I am so very sorry for the lack of updates on The Truth about the Gryffindor Princess, Dark Daughters, Vampire Princess and Into the Darkness. I am currently struggling with writers block. I know what I want to happen but I am struggling to write the bit leading up to it. Also I am open to suggestions so please message me!

-Voldyismyfather  
who feels like a name change 


End file.
